Obsessed with You
by Simplicitiy
Summary: Remember all those obsessive girls who put themselves into stories with Ezio/Altair and go back in time and fall in love? PARODY TIME! Vera is a rich 18 year old who is infatuated with Niccolo Machiavelli, her teacher, and when she follows him to Roma she meets an angel from above, she will stop at nothing to make him love her too.
1. Leaving Firenze

**Leaving Firenze**

Vera Giordano da Urbino was a simple-minded girl. Born from a wealthy family and being eighteen years old gave her a freedom and careless life many girls dreams about. She did not have to work- rather she was forced to go to school and learn- something most girls would also dream about, while the men would find it appalling. She had a pretty face but was wild in her manners and she sickened her mother with her crude behavior and impolite ways. Her mother would cry and tell her that her beauty was going to waste, for no one would notice the pretty face under the wild untied brown hair and skinny figure. She put her good fortune to shame, preferring to look like a pauper out of comfort than wearing high quality fabrics on her gown. For a while she cared about nothing but amusing herself with pranks she pulled on her brothers and sisters, but when one prank on her teacher went too far (dear reader, I would tell you what the prank was, but it is too horrible to describe, and the outcome even worse) she was to be sent to study in Firenze with a well known instructor, Niccolo Machiavelli. Her excitement to leave for Firenze was doubled when she realized how handsome Machiavelli was. She never cared about love or being married, but she insisted that she was in love with him and that if he ever asked she would gladly accept his proposal.

Machiavelli had no intentions of doing this, whatsoever. He knew Vera was infatuated but tried to think of other things, but teaching was difficult when all she wanted to learn about was him.

"Read over the next chapter, Vera," he insisted.

"How can I read this nonsense? You know I have poor reading skills, do not tell me to read for it only upsets me!" she said.

"Vera, you read better than any student I have ever had…"

"Oh Niccolo! You flatter me, you are too kind!" she said, voluntarily blushing.

He tried not to roll his eyes as he persuaded her that if she read the next chapter he would read a piece of the autobiography he was working on. At the end of the day, she would be escorted to the villa where she lived in Firenze with her aunt and spend the rest of her night swooning over his incredible good looks and intelligence.

Such was the unchanging routine for Vera and Machiavelli that when he received a letter from a friend asking him to come to Roma immediately, both were somber and felt as if the perfect schedule had to come to an end. Machiavelli got over it and began to prepare his voyage, but Vera mopped and brooded over her impending departure to Urbino.

The goodbyes were short and bitter for Vera. The coachman literally had to drag her into the carriage while her tears soaked her cheeks and made her look ten years younger. Machiavelli awkwardly waved goodbye as he thought to himself how pretty she could be if she were mature in her manners like the way she was mature in her physical appearance.

Vera cried uncontrollably for the first two hours, not because she was heartbroken, but because she thought her tears would connect to Machiavelli's heart and make him run to her on horseback. After tilting her head out the carriage window several times in the two hours, she decided he would not come for her after all. Silent, she curled up into a fetal position and thought about her miserable state; rich, beautiful, smart—why, she was hopeless in life. She thought about the dozens of suitors who knocked on her door and affirmed that she would sell them all to pirates if it would make Machiavelli love her.

When she got home she would be the laughing stock of her eldest sister, who was recently engaged, and more recently disengaged, who Vera repeatedly laughed at for crying over a broken heart.

"Did I not tell you that this would be your luck if you mocked me for a broken soul?" she would say in her proud voice.

Vera would punch her in the face in reply and run to her room, and later be punished for making Maria look ugly until the bruise clears up.

"Wait!" said Vera, stopping her train of thought. "I do not need to cry and be like Maria, she easily could have run back to her _bastardo_ of a fiancé…"

She stuck her head out of the carriage window and spoke in the direction the horse was galloping in.

"Coachman!" she yelled.

The coachman jolted in his seat and replied, "Yes, signorina?"

"What city are we near?"

"Montevarchi, signorina," he answered.

"We must make a detour, coachman!"

"Where? I had specific orders to take you back to your villa in Urbino."

"Do not go east at Montevarchi, go south!"

"Signorina, do you imply that you wish me to take you to Roma?"

"Yes you _imbecile_! Make haste, or I shall tell Father about the courtesan you met last fall…"

His eyes widened with fear as he said, "What will I tell your family when they ask where you have gone?"

"Tell them Machiavelli wishes me to go with him to Roma now, he decided that there is no better place for knowledge and religion than that of our dear Roma!"

"They will not think Machiavelli to be so vulgar as to leave no letter, only a word of mouth."

"I shall forge a note on his behalf, any other issues?"

"I suppose not. Make the note realistic, signorina. I do not want to deal with accusations of kidnapping and forgery if they realize he did not write the letter himself."

Vera whipped out a feather pen her mother gave her for Christmas and gathered some paper. When the coachman stopped at an inn, she wrote her perfect letter and smiled at how well she knew Machiavelli that she could forge a note by her hand.

_Signore and Signora Giordano,_

_It is with my greatest pleasure that I inform you that I am in love with your daughter, and with your respect, I hope you will find it in your hearts to allow my marriage to Vera. She is the star in the sky and I am the stupid farmer who gazes at a distance—only I am not stupid. I am rather intelligent, if I say so myself. Intelligence also does great deals to grow my love for her. I shall take her to Roma with me to continue our teachings and make several children who shall rise up to be remarkable children—I have decided that one shall be the pope one day. You may congratulate us in advance, if you seek it befitting. Vera will write a letter to you when we arrive in Roma confirming our engagement and we hope that you understand that she is now a woman—my woman—and I wish for her to be with me for all eternity, so please do not try and stop our marriage. Call it an elopement if you will, but that will only mock you. _

_ With Love and affection, Niccolo Machiavelli_

She signed the letter with his signature, a signature she had practiced over and over again while daydreaming about him, and sealed it.

In two weeks time, she would be in Roma, seek out Machiavelli and the adventure she had always wanted would begin.


	2. That is so Dangerous

**That is "so" Dangerous**

When Vera arrived in Roma she was dropped off at one of the finest hotels. She was determined to find Machiavelli and would gladly accept his offer of sharing his home with her. She spent the first few days walking blindly around the city asking strangers if they knew of a man named Niccolo Machiavelli. Some answered kindly that they did not know such a man, while others told her that they "could know him if they got to know you better"— after their advances were modestly rejected (she punched their noses until it bled) she felt rather discouraged. All hope seemed to be lost until the fifth day in Roma, she saw a man walking on a clothing line hung between two buildings.

"_Dio mio_!" she cried, "What does he think he is doing? Is the _carnivale_ in town?"

She watched him jump off the line and run away on the rooftops. She looked around and found a ladder that led to the exact roof the circus man was on. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and began climbing the ladder. Many onlookers stopped to watch a fully-grown woman climb up a ladder.

"Vera Giordano, signores and signoras!" she yelled and bowed as she was at the top of the building.

Guards were yelling at her to get down, threatening to come and get her themselves. She ignored their threats and ran in the direction of the man—who was now nowhere in sight.

She lifted her dress and ran as fast as she could without tripping off the roof. She swerved and dodged difficult parts of the roofs and jumped when two buildings where in a safe jumping distance from one another. She looked back and realized that there were dozens of guards chasing after her on the rooftops, their weapons ready to aim at the "crazy lady".

Panicked, Vera went to run away from the guards but hit a massive block she did not realize was there before. She fell down and began rolling down the roof, scratching herself and making herself nauseas. She tried to grab something to steady herself but she knew it was the end. She did not feel a surface anymore and was falling off the building. She screamed and closed her eyes, hoping the pain would be less severe and the end would be swift if she could not see it. She waited for a few minutes and felt nothing.

"I'm dead," she thought. She moved her hand to feel her head but felt a prickly sensation instead.

"I'm dead and rotting! How long have I been dead for?" she thought. She opened her eyes and did not see black, only yellow. She heard people walk by and she heard horses trotting and the discussions of the workers nearby.

She took all her energy into getting up and realized she was in a haystack.

"I died and no one bothered to give me a proper burial!" she cried.

People looked at her and then looked away, uninterested. People coming out of haystacks was a regular thing for the citizens of Roma—in fact, guards learned to check haystacks in their mandatory testing.

"You aren't dead," said a voice.

"Who said that?" said Vera, looking around from where she sat in the haystack.

"I did," said a man who sat quietly on a bench, hidden in the shadow.

"Reveal yourself! I am Vera—

"Giordano, yes I know. Half of Roma knows," he interrupted.

"But how?" she asked.

"You introduced yourself after you climbed on top of the roof. Not a smart thing to do, Madonna."

She wasn't sure whether introducing herself or climbing the roof was the unintelligent thing she did, but she did not ask.

"May I ask who you are?" she said.

"Ezio," he replied as he got off the bench.

Vera knew what it was like to "love" Machiavelli, but this was an emotion above and beyond. Her heart fluttered as she looked into his eyes, as she heard his voice and looked at the strong man who must have saved her from the guards.

"You saved my life!" she said, jumping out of the haystack and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please, Madonna," he said, trying to loosen her grip on him.

"Vera, call me Vera," she sighed lovingly.

"Vera, do you have a family you must be getting to?"

"A family? Why messere, I am 18 years old! I will be 19 in a half year, I do not need a family… unless…"

"Well I apologize, I did not think you were very old. Not many women would climb rooftops to follow me."

"A family? Oh Ezio!" she sighed, grabbing his waist and holding him close. She completely ignored his comment, as she was deep in thought. "Of course I will have a family with you!"

Ezio was strong, but somehow this small woman had a grip of an anaconda. She just would _not _let go.

He laughed a nervous laugh as he said, "I beg pardon, Madonna. I do not want a family…"

"Oh that is alright, kids are horrible anyway! Just the two of us—imagine the look on my mother's face when I tell her that I met my husband because he saved my life!"

"Perhaps another time, Vera, I have somewhere to be right now."

She let go of him, disappointedly. "Oh, where are you going?"

He could have ran, but she had such an innocently sweet and upsetting look on her face that he would have felt cruel ignoring her.

"To meet with a friend. He has travelled long and far to meet me, I shouldn't keep him waiting."

She remembered how she too had travelled long, and remembered the whole reason she went after Ezio to begin with.

"Do you know any man by the name of Niccolo Machiavelli?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you know? He is the man I meet with."

"Oh you must take me to him!" she cried rapturously.

"May I ask what your relation to Machiavelli is?"

She was going to say they were married, but she couldn't after proposing to Ezio. She thought for a moment and said, "Niccolo is my dear dear brother! I heard he was leaving for Roma and I just had to see him, I had grave news to tell him."

He looked at her and wondered whether her story were true or not. Either way, he agreed to take her to Machiavelli.

The look on his face when Machiavelli saw Ezio walking side by side, deep in conversation with Vera Giordano da Urbino was astonishing. He wondered how she managed to find and befriend Ezio, and how she ever managed to get to Roma. The look on Vera's face could not be described as she ran straight to Niccolo and pushed him into the water in an embrace. Machiavelli did not know whether to be surprised by the fact that Vera ran up and kissed him or the fact that he was five feet under water and would soon drown if Vera did not stop kissing him.

Ezio managed to get the soaking lovers out of the water and sprawled onto the hot cobblestone. He laughed and demanded to know why she would kiss her "brother" the way she did and wondered if the grave news was her incestuous feelings, and Machiavelli coughed and composed himself quietly in the corner.

"What a romantic first kiss, Niccolo! I've missed you terribly, and I love you so very much, aren't you happy to see me?" she said happily as she crawled closer to him, still dripping water.

"It is something I will never forget Vera, that is all I will say about it," he finally replied.


End file.
